Prince Hans
Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles (simply known as Prince Hans) is the hidden main antagonist of the 2013 Oscar winning animated Dinsey film, Frozen. He was voiced by Santino Fontana in the film, and portrayed by Tyler Jacob Moore in Once Upon a Time. Information He is the youngest of the thirteen princes from the Southern Isles, and came to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Since he's the youngest in his family, he'll never be able to inherit the throne from his brothers, so he plans on usurping the throne of Arendelle. Official Disney Bio "Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years." Background Hans is a prince from the Kingdom of the Southern Isles, a trade partner of Arendelle. Not much is known about the prince's past; however, he has mentioned that he is the youngest of the thirteen royal siblings and neglected amongst his brothers. Three of them having pretended he didnt exist for two years. His past is further explored in "Frozen Hearts" where it shows that he is constanly bullied by his older siblings. He is also looked down by his father due to him being "weaker" than his brothers, therefore does nothing to stop them bullying him. Knowing he would never rule the throne of the Southern Isles, Hans concocted a scheme to marry into monarchy elsewhere, eventually setting his sights on the Kingdom of Arendelle. Hans's plans changed after realizing how reserved the to-be queen was towards socialization, prompting the prince to instead target her lonely, less mature younger sister Anna, planning to murder Queen Elsa after their marriage, which would result in him becoming king. ''Frozen'' Meeting with Royalty Once the Southern Isles is given word of Queen Elsa's coronation, Hans is the royal representative that attends in honor of his kingdom. Along with the other invited royalty, Hans arrives on the day of the event, though he fully intended to wed Elsa to marry directly into the throne, lustful only for power and obedience, knowing he would never rule his native kingdom. However, it was soon clear to him that Elsa was far too reserved for anyone to become close to for reasons he didn't know at the time (out of the desire to keep them safe from her then-unstable magic), thus leading to the next victim of the prince's scheme. Hans is first seen arriving in Arendelle on his horse Sitron, accidentally running into Princess Anna. Using grace and charm, Hans immediately woos the lovesick princess, with Anna almost immediately falling for him due to his wondrous looks and undeniable charisma. Their little flirtation is cut to a close, however, when the bells for the queen's coronation are rung. As Anna runs off, Hans realizes he's found the perfect tool for his plot to domination. Moments later, Hans attends Queen Elsa's crowning, waving to Anna as he watches alongside the other visiting royals and dignitaries. Later on that night, a ball is held in honor of the new queen, and Hans appears at the celebration party, soon finding and inviting Anna for a romantic waltz after "coincidentally" bumping into her once again. Wooing Princess Anna/Elsa's Curse The romantic dance eventually leads to an entire date, with the entire night of the young couple being spent bonding. During their time together, Hans learns of Anna's longing of having someone special in her life, with her sister apparently developing a dislike of her, to which Hans openly relates to, only furthering Anna's connection with him. And with this, Hans promises to never shut Anna out, unlike Elsa, much to the princess's absolute joy. By the end of their tour throughout the kingdom, Hans works up the courage to propose, with Anna agreeing in a heartbeat. The two head back to the royal throne room, where the party is being held, to ask for Queen Elsa's blessing, to which Elsa coldly refuses, stating that Anna should not be marrying someone she just met, ending the party and ordering Hans to leave out of frustration. Heartbroken, Anna confronts her sister, possibly demanding her blessing, but this causes the queen's powers over ice and snow (the reason she goes so far out of her way to isolate herself from the outside world) to be revealed, much to Hans's shock, along with everyone else's. The Duke of Weselton, one of the neighboring royals, immediately declares Elsa a monster, and orders his men to capture her. Elsa flees, accidentally causing an eternal winter over Arendelle while doing so, having Anna and Hans chase after her until she is out of reach. Hans asks Anna if she had known of Elsa's mysterious abilities, to which the princess denies. In order to save the land, Anna volunteers to go after Elsa, but Hans wasn't too fond of the idea, knowing if something terrible should befall Anna, his quest for domination would be abolished, as they still weren't married just yet. However, Anna insists that Hans stays behind to rule during her absence, to which the prince eventually agrees to. Hans in Command It wasn't long before Arendelle became an icy wasteland; with citizens becoming weak due to the frigid temperatures, causing mild chaos throughout the land that would surely worsen. Hans took advantage of the situation to endear himself to the people. While this seemed to be a charitable act, the goods were not for Hans to distribute. When the Duke of Weselton pointed this out, Hans did not bring up the plight of the people but asserted his authority by threatening the Duke with a charge of treason - which has no basis. Scolding Hans, the Duke then openly expresses his suspicion over Anna and Elsa, believing they're conspiring together to doom them all. Hans immediately snaps and threatens to punish the Duke for treason if he doesn't silence himself, ordering the diminutive Duke to refrain from questioning the princess. Throughout this crisis, Hans actually proves to be a confident leader: distributing aid and allocating resources in the face of a disaster he did not foresee; whether it is to capitalize on popularity or simply because he is actually an effective royal is unclear. Just then, Anna's horse returns without the royal rider, making Hans believe Anna is in danger. He needs one of the royal ladies alive for his plan to continue. With the royal guards and the Duke's men in tow, Hans leads a rescue mission for Anna and a hunt for Elsa. Unbeknownst to the kingdom, this gives Hans the perfect chance to alternately kill Elsa for a seemingly heroic reason, or to return her and Anna to the kingdom and cement himself with both women and the public as part of his greater plans. Attack on Elsa's Palace The army arrives at Elsa's ice palace before long, and are immediately attacked by Elsa's giant snowman Marshmallow. Hans and his army battle the beast, though he proves to be nearly invincible and completely implacable. Fortunately for the prince, he is able to get a clear path at the snow beast, and slices Marshmallow's left leg clean off, causing the creature to stumble into a chasm to his apparent death. With him out of the way, Hans and the others rush inside to find Anna, but she is nowhere in sight. Instead, they find Elsa seconds away from killing the Duke's two guards who had previously snuck past Marshmallow on orders of the corrupt Weselton representative. Hans is able to stop her from killing them as they intended for her, freeing the two thugs. However, one of the thugs attempts to strike her with their crossbow, but Hans interferes and, with apparent purpose, causes the arrow to shoot upward to Elsa's massive chandelier, hoping the impact would kill her while making it seem like an accident. The chandelier comes crashing down, but it only manages to knock Elsa unconscious. Captured, Elsa is imprisoned in Arendelle's dungeon. With the winter curse spiraling out of all control, Hans knows he must find a way to save his potential kingdom, and decides to pay Elsa a visit, asking her to put an end to the winter. However, Elsa confesses that she doesn't know how, and asks to be released in hopes that leaving will draw the storms away with her. Hans claims he will do what he can, and returns to the Duke of Weselton and the other dignitaries in the library, who were frantically looking for a solution to freedom from the icy curse, though to no avail just yet. Betrayal Hans decides he must go back out to find Anna, still needing her marriage in order to legitimize his hold on the throne, but one of the dignitaries explains that he needs to stay put, as he is all Arendelle has left. With this in mind, Hans learns it will be unnecessary to return into the blizzard, as the kingdom is practically his as long as Anna never returns. Just then, Anna suddenly returns and desperately begs Hans for a kiss. The two were given privacy as Anna explained that during her journey, Elsa froze her heart, and only an act of true love can save her from freezing to death, to which Hans presumes she's referring to "a true love's kiss." However, Hans smirks, reveals his true colors, and rejects Anna, immediately pulling away from their failed kiss and closing the shades of the room, as well as putting out the fire in an attempt to quicken her death. Confused, Anna tries to understand what's going on, to which Hans reveals his matured plot to marry her, kill Elsa and become king of Arendelle through ascension, verbally abusing her in the process by pointing out how easy she was to deceive compared to her sister. He knew that he would never be able to rule in his own kingdom, as he would be an old man by then, so he sought to rule somewhere else. Anna tries to stop him, but she is far too weak and can merely plead for mercy as her condition deteriorates. After informing her of his next move, which is to kill Elsa, thus restoring summer and gaining the unflinching loyalty of Arendelle, the evil prince leaves Anna to die, locking the door and trapping her within to prevent others from finding her. Death to Queen Elsa Hans then returns to the Duke and the other dignitaries, pretending to be terribly distraught. He tells them that Anna was killed by Elsa's curse and that their marriage vows were said just before she died in his arms, thus making him king of Arendelle. The lie is fully believed by the assembled ambassadors and royals, and, as his first order as the new ruler of Arendelle, Hans charges Elsa with treason and sentences her to immediate death. Hans and the royal guards then make their way to the dungeon to carry out her execution, but by the time they arrive, they find that Elsa has managed to escape into the fjord through the accelerating chaos caused by her powers, much to Hans's frustration, and just as a deadly blizzard begins consuming the entire kingdom, driven inadvertently by his own meddling and stressing of the queen. Furious, Hans decides to take matters into his own hands, and goes into the frozen fjord to confront Elsa himself, sword in hand. Once he stumbles upon her in the blizzard, he tells Elsa that escaping all the damage she's caused is futile, but Elsa merely pleads for mercy, asking the prince to take care of her sister in her absence, to which Hans responds by informing Elsa of Anna's fictitious death as a result of the former's strike to her heart and, despite his "efforts" to save her, blaming Elsa for the tragedy. Devastated, Elsa falls onto her knees, with her sorrow freezing the very air around them, and providing Hans the opportunity to end her. Defeat and Detainment Before he is able to murder Elsa, however, Anna arrives and blocks Hans's blow, completely freezing to death just before Hans's weapon strikes her, and shatters the blade with frigid temperatures. The forceful blast caused by Anna's freezing death brutally knocks the evil prince off his feet, causing him to fall upon the ice and rendering him unconscious. When he awakens several moments later, he finds Arendelle thawed and peace restored. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff moves to attack him, but Anna decides to confront the fallen prince herself, staying the big man's hand. Anna approaches the traitorous prince, and the sight of Anna alive and well confuses Hans, prompting him to ask how she had survived the frozen heart curse. Anna then berates Hans by telling him that he's the only one present with the frozen heart, and turns her back at him much to Hans's disbelief; out of fury, the princess wheels around a few seconds later, punches him in the face, and causes him to fall off the ship they were aboard. Humiliated and defeated, Hans is then apprehended without resistance, imprisoned on a French ship headed back to the Southern Isles and banished from Arendelle forever. According to the French dignitary, he is set to face an unspecified punishment by his brothers. ''Frozen Fever'' Hans makes a brief appearance in this short. Part of his punishment is revealed to be working at the Royal Stables of the Southern Isles, shoveling manure. When Elsa sneezes into the Giant Horn as she blows it to celebrate Anna's birthday, a giant snowball is launched from Arendelle all the way to the Southern Isles, which hits him right into a cart of manure, burying him. Frozen 2 He is rumored to return as a protagonist in the sequel and he will redeem for his past sins. Once Upon a Time Cameos Hans made two cameo appearances in the 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is first seen on a "Wanted" poster at the San Fransokyo police station, behind the desk of Officer Gerson, when Hiro and Baymax report Yokai's Microbot theft. Later on, he can be briefly seen as a statue in the garden of Fred's mansion home, that's eventually destroyed by Baymax during a testing session for his rocket fists. Personality Cold, rude, greedy, selfish, merciless, calculating, manipulative, delusional, heartless, arrogant, cruel, and mean, Hans is a proud, haughty, devilish, impatient, oppressive, and supercilious prince with a hunger for admiration, power, obedience, and chivalric honor. Being the youngest sibling of thirteen princes, Hans spent a large portion of his life being ignored and abused at the hands of his older siblings, something he reveals to Anna during their encounter at the coronation banquet. The constant belittling, bullying and neglect from his family and peers eventually proved to be the breaking point for Hans and led to his villainous transformation over time; however, on closer examination, there is no evidence as to the extent to Hans’s childhood abuse, meaning that he may have been exaggerating in order to appeal more to Anna. However, in the novel Frozen Heart, which told about the clear story about Hans past, the abuse Hans suffers is not only true but much worse than he describes in which his brothers often played cruel tricks on him from childhood to adulthood and even humiliated him in front of the political meeting. Furthermore, his father (the King) did nothing to stop the bully and even encourage them to do so since he believes Hans is weak and the strong has the right to pick on the weak. Though he appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Hans is actually a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than himself. Through his charm and charisma, he is able to fool first Anna and then Elsa, as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting ambassadors, providing excellent proof of his dangerous psychology. Like many villains, Hans is acquisitive and power-hungry, visiting Arendelle in order to rule the kingdom by any means, revealing that his only desire is to become king, prepared to rid anyone necessary in any way he can for his quest for power, making him amongst Disney's more complex villains. He is exceedingly pompous, grandiose, and sententious, bragging about his plans to Anna when he realizes it's pointless to help her live, and threatening the Duke of Weselton with being charged with treason when he becomes Regent of the kingdom - despite the fact that the Duke has done nothing more than point out Arendelle's goods are not for Hans to hand out. It is unclear as to his precise motivation, if it is simple power lust, or if he genuinely craves respect and recognition, which he professes to being denied as a child under the burden of his dozen siblings. He is also verbally abusive as he constantly torments Anna and Elsa with precise and cutting words after his dark side is revealed. Examples of this can be seen when he and Anna are in the library, and the prince constantly taunts the dying princess. In the fjord during the antipathetic confrontation with Elsa, Hans decides to further Elsa's suffering by telling her Anna has died as a result of her actions. Hans's most powerful trait is quite possibly his vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble, and manipulate. He is proven to be extremely nimble, observant, conscientious, quick-thinking, pertinacious, resourceful, assiduous, and diligent, being able to fool the entire kingdom without fail, even the Duke of Weselton, whom Hans holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout the film. However, unlike many Disney villains, Hans constantly has to change his plot accordingly with the shifting events that take place in the film, without letting loose his villainous and manipulative nature. At first he merely intends to marry into the crown, but when Elsa's powers are revealed and Anna leaves, he knows he must have one of them alive to do so. When Anna is dying, he realizes he will not be able to trick her any longer since his kiss will not work, and leaves her to die, manipulating the panic situation to order the execution of Queen Elsa. But when Elsa escapes and her powers are fully unleashed, he tells her that she has killed Anna, his intention apparently to drive her into enough despair that she will allow him to kill her, and make himself a hero in the eyes of the kingdom. Appearance Hans is of moderate stature and generally good looking. Whilst he is well built, he is not as broad-shouldered or as muscular as Kristoff. Though the two are never seen close enough together to properly compare, it is fair to say Hans would probably look relatively slimmer next to Kristoff, though he is definitely physically accomplished, as he was able to defeat the hulking Marshmallow in single combat. He is well versed in horsemanship, and has tremendous sword fighting skills. It is also shown that he is skilled in using crossbows, or at least in capably diverting their fire when needed. Hans has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He also has auburn hair, sideburns and green "dreamy" eyes. Throughout the film, he wears navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns. This is reminiscent of a naval uniform, and would be traditionally in keeping with royal siblings of lower birth entering military service. During the day and night of the coronation, Hans dons a lighter version of his formal wear. It is a cream blazer with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, gold and red colored epaulettes with golden fringe, and a matching cream ascot. This lighter-colored suit reflects Anna's warmer-colored clothing in turn. It is also worth noting that Hans is seen wearing this lighter-colored suit for a longer time period than his traditional suit, mainly due to him wearing it for the entirety of the coronation day and night, which features him most prominently in the movie. While he is in control of the kingdom, to protect himself from the harsh winter, Hans is given a cloak resembling the castle guards' uniforms. It's a dull, gray cloak with wavy patterns and a purple interior. In Elsa's palace, however, it appeared to have more of a green shade. It also has a more wicked and villainous vibe. Quotes Gallery Hans meeting Anna.JPG|Hans meet Anna. Hans and Anna dancing.PNG|Hans dancing with Anna Hans-and-Anna.JPG|Hans talking about this brother to Anna. Hans looking how it freezes the fjord.PNG Hans arguing with the duke of weaselton.PNG Hans asking for help.JPG|Hans asking for help to find Anna. 24a.jpg|Hans vs. Marshmallow Hans trying to convince elsa.PNG|Hans trying to convince Elsa to return the summer, Hans convincing Elsa .PNG|Hans convincing Elsa to not kill the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. Hans grinning evilly as he betrays Anna.png|Hans's Evil Grin as he reveals his true nature to Anna. Prince Hans rising to power.png|Hans rising to power and revealing his true colors. Hans laughing.PNG Hans pretending to be sad.PNG|Hans lying to kill Elsa. Furioushans.jpg|Hans' Breakdown. Elsa about to be killed by Hans .PNG How-I-felt-towards-Pro-Hans-fans.gif|Hans is beated by Anna. Hans defeat.JPG|Finally Hans is arrested for his crimes. Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527384-500-308.png|The book version of Hans revealing who he really is Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527395-406-500.png|The book version of Hans about to kill Elsa. Hans.gif|Prince Hans' 2D Animated Style Trivia *When put together in order, Hans, Kristoff, Anna and Sven sound like "Hans Christian Andersen". *Given his last name, it's quite possible that Prince Hans may have been based on Jérôme Bonaparte – the 19th century German king of Westphalia, and youngest brother of Napoleon Bonaparte. The two have plenty in common. Hans also has stuff in common with Napoleon himself. *Elements of Hans's character are based on the Evil Mirror from the original Snow Queen. In the original fairy tale, it is said that those who looked into this mirror, the darkest aspects of their personality would come to the surface, and that if a glass shard of this mirror got into one's body, their heart would freeze as a result of their cold nature. The mirror in the story was pivotal for it had caused one of the protagonists, Kai, to become cold towards his friend Gerda (the inspiration for Anna). **In an interview with Jennifer Lee, Lee confirms that Hans was partially based upon the concept of the Evil Mirror in the original story, as the original story had a lot to do with mirrors. So, as she explains, what Hans is is a mirror which appears charming to the person, but is hollow and sociopathic. *Hans's last name is "Westergård", according to a tweet from Jennifer Lee. In a deleted scene (featuring "Bad Elsa"), a character named "Admiral Westergård" was mentioned, possibly being the earlier drafting of Hans. **Since this is a deleted scene, its canonicity is questionable. However, the description of the admiral in the scene closely matches that of Hans', (Elsa mentions that he "loves her Anna so.") and the changing of the character's last name never occurred when the character was ultimately rewritten into Hans. *The name Hans is popularly used in such countries as Norway, Sweden and Denmark. The last of the three mentioned might be his homeland. *Hans's voice actor, Santino Fontana originally auditioned for the role of Kristoff, but after the story changed, he auditioned for Hans. *Hans has his own distinct theme that plays when he woos Anna, and it's especially noticeable when he pulls in for the kiss. After the betrayal, his theme can still be heard, albeit with a darker feel to it. *Hans is the seventh male Disney Villain to appear in a Disney Princess film, with the first being Gaston, the second being Jafar, the third being Governor Ratcliffe, the fourth being Shan Yu, the fifth being Doctor Facilier, and the sixth being Mor'du. **The first two listed above all want to marry the main female heroine for selfish reasons like Hans. *All of Hans's voice recordings were completed in a matter of five days. *According to one of the coloring books, Hans is a naval officer. *Hans is essentially the complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen: **Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, only wanted to get more attention than his 12 brothers and as such would do anything to be on top, even if it means murder and forced marriage. **Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he would never shut Anna out, he only does that so that he would get to the throne, then he shuts her in the parlor to keep Anna from escaping the cold. ***On another thought, it's interesting to note that both Hans and Elsa wear gloves the majority of the movie. Both use them to "conceal" their true selves - Elsa wears hers at the beginning to hide her powers, and Hans wears his throughout the whole movie up until his big reveal at the fireplace. ***It is also interesting to note that both Hans and Elsa are associated with the unlucky number 13, but with a different twist - Elsa, being the 13th Disney Princess, remains good and caring; whereas Hans, being the 13th child in his family, turns out to be selfish and cruel. **Kristoff, for while very gruff and tough on the outside, he's actually kind-hearted and friendly on the inside. Hans, on the other hand, while being kind and friendly on the outside, is actually cruel and ruthless on the inside. ***Another thing to think of is that while both are Anna's love interest, Kristoff is the only one of the two who really loved her, while Hans only loved power and was using her. Also, Kristoff would never hurt Anna, while Hans was willing to let Anna freeze to death. **Olaf, for while he represents the love between Elsa and Anna, Hans represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond. ***Another observation is that while Olaf is goofy and naive but still affectionate, loving, and cares deeply for his friends, Hans, on the other hand, is classy, sophisticated and intelligent but is cold-hearted, ruthless and sadistic. ***Also Olaf is cold literally, being a snowman, but warm in personality, while Hans is warm-blooded, being a human, but cold-blooded in personality. **Sven, for while he is a loyal animal, Hans is a traitorous human. ***Another thing to think about is that while Sven has shown multiple times in the film that he has a strong moral character, Hans is a sociopath. *Hans is a rather unique Disney villain in many ways. Usually, when a villain is introduced into a film, the audience gets the idea that this character is not to be trusted, although some protagonists trust them, however (i.e. Simba, because Scar is his uncle). But with Hans, not only is Anna fooled by him, but the audience as well. This makes Hans one of the sneakiest and most dangerous of all Disney villains. *There are several though unnoticable hints to Hans's villainy throughout the film, before his reveal: **Hans's duet with Anna, "Love is an Open Door", holds a few dark meanings on Hans's side of the song. The lines "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." and "Love is an open door." secretly represent Hans's quest to dominate a kingdom, and doing so through false romance with Anna, who is his door to power. **Also during the song, Hans also doesn't match Anna's movements, leaving the two out of sync, which at first comes across as him being charmingly awkward but shows that he is struggling to match her character to appeal to her. **When Anna decides to leave to find Elsa, Hans protests because he doesn't want her to get hurt - he thinks this is the perfect opportunity to make Anna Queen and just abandon Elsa; they can deal with the snow after the coronation and wedding. When she rapidly makes him the Steward, he then doesn't even offer to go with her, letting her ride off alone. **His personality isn't consistent at all because it changes radically depending on who he's interacting with. ***To clarify, Anna is always awkward and naive, Kristoff maintains his honesty and awkwardness regardless of who he's with, and Elsa is always regal even in her loneliness and despair, but Hans's personality changes swiftly at the drop of a hat - he even coldly threatens the Duke with a charge of treason, which is a criminal offense punishable by death. **And then there's him having one of the Duke's men shoot the chandelier down. At first, it seemed like he was trying to stop him from killing her, but after his reveal, he might have been trying to kill her while making it look like an accident. *According to Jennifer Lee, Hans is around 23 years old. *In a cut draft of the film, after Hans's sword was destroyed by Anna's frozen body, he was going to have a second wind and try to attack again, only for Kristoff to knock him out. This was cut because it distracted from dramatic mourning of Anna in the scene, which was more important. The fight still happens in some storybooks though. *Hans's character is a major subversion of the classical Disney Prince; Hans himself notes of this during his betrayal, and uses it to his advantage. *The moment at the end in which Kristoff attempts to confront Hans for his actions is the only time in the movie where the two male leads interact. In the novelization, however, he does knock Hans out when he tries to kill Elsa again after Anna froze. *Hans is one of the few villains who doesn't fight with a Disney Prince, since his climatic hero-versus-villain fight with Kristoff was cut from the final version of the film (but their fight still happens in some storybooks). *Hans is one of the few Disney villains who doesn't have a sidekick. *Hans is the fourth Disney villain to be a prince: Prince John from Robin Hood being the first, Scar from The Lion King being the second, and Mor'du from Brave being the third. *His line "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." is ironic since he's the one who shouldn't be trusted by Anna, and he's the one who hurts Anna by fooling her and letting her freeze to death. *Hans has more on-screen time dressed in his coronation suit than he does in his normal formal wear. *Before Anna leaves to search for Elsa, Hans wants to go with her, but Anna said he needs to take care of Arendelle. If he did come, he would fulfill his evil plans by killing both sisters and make up a story so he could be the ruler of Arendelle. *When Anna first meets Hans, she trips on a wooden bucket and crashes into him, sending the bucket flying and landing on her head. The last thing we see of Hans is him being tossed into a cage under the ship heading back to the Southern Isles so that he would be judged by his twelve brothers for his crimes. When the cage door is slammed shut, a wooden bucket falls and lands on his head. *Hans is strikingly similar to King Frederick VI of Denmark; their facial structure, hair and facial hair are almost identical, and both tried to gain power by a coup d'état, but where Hans failed, Frederick succeeded. It is quite possible that Hans is based on a young Frederick. However, Frederick kept a woman alive to serve as his queen, his wife Marie of Hesse-Kassel, while Hans wanted to kill both Anna and Elsa. *Ironically, in a trailer for Frozen, he was referred to as the "Nice guy," although this was most likely to keep his true nature hidden from viewers. His villainous nature was also hinted by the question mark. *Hans is possibly Danish, since his home, the Southern Isles, is probably inspired from Denmark. *A chess set is seen in the background when Hans is explaining his scheme to Anna and extinguishing the heat sources in the room, symbolizing his exploitation of her as a "pawn" in his plans. Afterwards, a white queen piece falls when wind bursts through the window during the blizzard, symbolizing the "fall" of Elsa to fear and Hans's pursuit to murder her for the kingdom. *Hans changes his suit to a lighter version which matches Anna's after he meets her for the first time and when he successfully woos her during the evening of the coronation. *Hans is the first villain of the Disney Princess franchise who has siblings mentioned in the feature film, unlike other villains whose siblings are mentioned or have appeared in sequels, games, television series, comic strips or short stories. *Hans is the third male villain of the Disney Princess franchise to have their last name revealed, with Governor John Ratcliffe being the first, and Shan Yu being the second (though in Chinese, the individual's given name is the last name, while the family name comes first). *Hans wears the most white out of any Disney villain. *Hans is also the first red-headed and freckled villain in the Disney Princess franchise. *Hans is the second villain in the Disney Princess franchise to wear gold, with the first being Governor John Ratcliffe. *Hans is the third main villain in the Disney Princess franchise to still be alive. Lady Tremaine is the first, and Governor Ratcliffe is the second. In standards of Disney Princess villains who don't die in their first appearance, he is the fourth after them and Jafar (Who later dies in The Return of Jafar). *Universally, along with Man from Bambi, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella and Lotso from Toy Story 3, Hans is arguably one of the most hated Disney villains, because of his heartless treatment towards Anna and Elsa. However, he is not completely evil to begin with since all the years of neglect and abuse from his family make him the man he is today. Therefore, he can be considered to be tragic villain. **Many more are angered over what they perceive to be a "break in Disney tradition", in which a love interest has turned out evil. Indeed, "Love is an Open Door" is the villain song, but it's tactfully disguised as a love duet, further fueling this sentiment. ** A possible form of backlash on Hans may the YouTube parody video titled FROZEN - Blood Test Scene which parodied infamous blood test scene from The Thing film which starred the protagonists of Frozen film instead original protagonists from The Thing. In that parody video, out of paranoia by the chaos due to the thing's rampage (which portrayed by Elsa), Hans commit suicide with a gun. *Originally, as seen in a Frozen coloring book, Hans and Elsa were intended to battle, most likely in the scene in which Hans and his army seize Elsa's ice palace or during the climax. *In Disney on Ice, Hans claimed his brothers had him convinced he was a troll they had adopted. *Hans has the most siblings of any Disney Villain, with twelve older brothers. *When Elsa sees her reflection through the window, she sees it from the right panel, and can clearly see other people outside showing care and concern for them. But when Hans does the same thing, he sees it from the left panel instead, and only sees himself, as he cares for just himself. It should also be noted that the word "sinister", which originally meant "the left side" in Latin, is also a synonym for "evil". *Although Hans is a prince by birth, he is not an official Disney Prince due to the fact that he was a villain. *Anna's horse coming back to the palace, Hans trying to calm it down, and showing concern about the rider is very similar to when Philippe returned to Belle without Maurice much to Belle's concern. The only major difference, however, is that Belle was truly concerned about Maurice's safety, while Hans faked concern for Anna. *In Frozen Fever, much like Biff Tannen & Buford Tannen, Hans ends up getting covered in horse manure. *Hans is similar to Lord Barkis Bittern from Corpse Bride; they are wealthy aristocrats who planned to marry princesses and then kill them. Category:Opportunists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Aristocrats Category:Usurper Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Strategic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Golddiggers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Insecure Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor